This invention relates to a jet propelled boat and more particularly to an improved water inlet screen arrangement for the jet propulsion unit of such a boat, an improved operating and drive arrangement therefor, an improved cleaning arrangement for the inlet screen of such a watercraft and an improved arrangement for mounting a liquid tank in such a watercraft.
As noted in my aforenoted co-pending application, it is desirable in conjunction with jet propelled watercraft to provide an arrangement wherein the water inlet opening of the jet propulsion unit may be accessed for service. The arrangement shown in that application permits the jet propulsion unit water inlet portion to be raised to an out-of-the-water service position and a screen, which removes large foreign objects from the ingested water, can be moved so that an operator may place his hand into the water inlet opening to remove entrained material of a nature which cannot easily be removed from the ingested water by the inlet screen. Although the arrangement shown in that application is particularly advantageous, that arrangement necessitates the mounting of the screen across the water inlet opening of the jet propulsion unit for movement between its normal screening position and an opened service position. This complicates the structure and requires some form of arrangement, as shown therein, for holding the screen in its operative position when the jet propulsion unit is employed to drive the watercraft.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved water inlet screen arrangement for a jet propulsion unit which will effectively screen foreign objects from the water passing into the water inlet opening but which is supported in such a way that the water inlet opening may be accessed without necessitating movement of the screen when the jet propulsion unit is in a non-driving position.
In addition to the construction shown in the aforenoted co-pending application, a number of types of jet propulsion units have been proposed wherein at least the water inlet opening portion may be moved from a normal driving position to a service position. In this service position, an operator may desire to place his hand into the water inlet opening for various servicing functions. However, if the jet propulsion unit is inadvertently powered at this time, there are obvious dangers.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for a water jet propulsion unit that is movable between a driving position and a service position and wherein it is ensured that the jet propulsion unit cannot be driven when in its service position.
It has been proposed to provide the control mechanism for the power device that moves the jet propulsion unit water inlet opening between its positions within a tunnel in the watercraft in which the jet propulsion unit is positioned. This will ensure against inadvertent operation of this power means. However, there are some instances wherein it may be desirable to provide a remote control for the power means. When this is done, it is desirable to ensure that the remote operator cannot cause an operation that could injure an operator servicing the jet propulsion unit adjacent the tunnel.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved control arrangement for a jet propulsion unit.
It is another object of this invention to provide a control arrangement for a jet propulsion unit wherein there is a remote operator for the power unit and wherein that remote operator is disabled in the event an operator is servicing the unit.
In many watercraft of the type which have jet propulsion units that are mounted so that the water inlet opening can be moved between a drive position and a service position, the jet propulsion unit, or at least the water inlet portion of it, is mounted within a tunnel on the underside of the hull of the watercraft. Such a mounting arrangement gives a neat and smooth appearance to the watercraft. Where this is done and the water inlet opening is serviced from an access hatch in the tunnel, a problem arises with respect to the disposal of foreign material that is removed from the water inlet opening of the jet propulsion unit. If this foreign material is dumped back into the body of water in which the watercraft is operating, then a pollution problem can occur. On the other hand, if the operator places this foreign material inside of the hull of the watercraft, then an unsightly appearance arises.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved jet propulsion unit for a watercraft wherein the watercraft is provided with a disposal device in the tunnel in which the jet propulsion unit water inlet opening is positioned.
In watercraft of this type, it is frequently the practice to employ one or more liquid tanks in the hull of the watercraft which supply liquid to the propulsion unit for its operation. For example, it is frequently the practice to position a fuel tank within the hull for supplying fuel to the powering internal combustion engine. However, when this is done the fuel tank should be mounted in such a way that it can be protected.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved tank mounting arrangement for a hull wherein the tank is protected and the protection device also provides added buoyancy for the watercraft.